bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
MOAB Madness (Special Mission)/Strategies
Tips *2 Ground Zeros, 2 Apache Dartships, or 2 Robo-Plasma monkeys (Super monkeys to 2,3) are about the only ways to beat this mission 100% of the time NLL (no lives lost). To do the Ground Zero, you have to bomb the first one when the MOABs are near the last bend. Then bomb again when the rest are fully on-screen. For the Robo-Plasma monkey strategy, place one near the first left bend in the track and the other one behind that one, a village that gets both of them in its range, and upgrade them to 2,3, and start the round. NLL every time with both ways. For the Apache Dartship strategy, put the heli pilots anywhere, upgrade them to 4-2, and put them on pursuit. You will get NLL every time, and maybe NAPSFRILLS. Working Strategies (BTD5) Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.14.08 AM.png|Strategy 1 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.23.22 AM.png|Strategy 2 in action Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.31.31 AM.png|Strategy 3 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 11.44.17 AM.png|Strategy 4 (Add roadspikes near the end) Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.12.51 PM.png|Strategy 6 Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.27.31 PM.png|You only need to spend ~$31,570 (The maulers in the u-turn are set to strong, the rest to first) Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.33.00 PM.png|Just Timing Screen Shot 2013-07-24 at 12.36.00 PM.png|A giant bomb by Luigix1122 Qwertyxp2000 II MOAB Madness 1.png|Strategy 21's position before MOABs start. Qwertyxp2000 II MOAB Madness diagram 2.png|Strategy 21's diagram 2, though the Super Monkey is covered with Cluster Bomb Bloons_stratégie_mission_50_moab.jpg|Strategy #26 : Hugo777's strategy. Don't forget to set the cannons on "Strong". #'Strategy 1:' Put a monkey village just above the very centre and give it 1/1 upgrades, then add two super monkeys in the centre. Upgrade them both to robo-monkey and plasma vision upgrades. During the round, add a super monkey near the small bump on the far right. Give it 1/0, then 1/1, then 1/2, then 2/2. You'll win before you can upgrade it again. #'Strategy 2:' Place a 4/2 spectre in the middle and spam moab maulers at the beginning. Make sure they are close to the track. Most of the bloons won't even get past the 4th line. (A few bloons will escape, this can be prevented by placing a spike factory at the end). #'Strategy 3:' Use all of your money on 2/3 dart storms, place them around the middle, changing the path isn't necessary #'Strategy 4:' Start with a sun god above the first bend so it can also hit one of the middle bends. Then put a plasma vision monkey at the very start so it will also hit the end part. Then get a 2/4 MOAB mauler near that plasma monkey. Use the rest of your money for 2 spike factories at the end of the trail and upgrade both of them to 3/2 but be quick because you won't have enough money until you start the game and use the money from popping the bloons. (Note:The picture does not depict this strategy.) #'Strategy 5:' First, put a monkey village in the middle of the map. Then put a super monkey near the village and upgrade it to sun god. Get another super monkey and upgrade it to plasma vision. Start the round, then get robo monkey. Add the range upgrades to the sun god. #'Strategy 6:' First put 2 0/3 MOAB maulers in the first "U turn". Next put a 3/0 super monkey on top of that U turn. Place a 1/3 spike factory at the end. Start the round, then at the very start of the track put a 2/0 super monkey so it can hit the end of the track too. #'Strategy 7: '''Place two glue monkeys (3,2) immediately after the first U-turn and target them to first. Place 7 MOAB maulers (0,3) in the beginning, the four nearer to the entrance targeted on strong and the three farther down the track (no farther than the U-turn) targeted on first. Then, place 7 more MOAB maulers. With your remaining cash, put some powerful crowd control towers near the exit. #'Just Timing:' Put a technological terror in the middle. Wait for as many Moabs to be in its whole range than use its ability. Sell it, recreate another technological terror and use the special ablity again. Keeping the cursor on the tower helps a lot. #'A giant bomb by Luigix1122:' Buy a ground zero monkey ace and then wait for the first moab to get near the end. Use the special abilty, then sell the ground zero, buy another and repeat. #'2-Tower Strategy:' Ground Zero for Monkey Ace (0/4) needed. First, place 2 Monkey Aces upgraded to 0/4 anywhere they fit. Then start the round. When the MOABs are near the exit (the last tunnel where they are going left and about to turn down), use 1 Ground Zero ability. When the last MOAB comes (there should be less than 10), use your second and last Ground Zero. Mission: MOAB Madness complete! #'Dart Strategy:' Buy 3 0/4 Super Monkey Fan Clubs and 7 4/0 Juggernauts. After starting, use 1 SMFC, then when that ends, use another. After the 2nd has been used, use the 3rd. #'Tack strategy:' buy 8 3/0 tack sprayers and 2 ring of fires. #'Strategy 13:' Buy a 0/4 ace and 0/4 Super Monkey (at center). Use Ground Zero first, then wait until the bloons are all close to the Tech Terror. Use the Bloon Annhilation ability when the player thinks they are close. #'Strategy 14:' Buy a 0/0 Village near an area with many bends and place as many 3/1 Tack Shooters in the bends as possible. Sell the village and repeat until you have just enough cash to upgrade your two Tack Sprayers furthest from the entrance 4/1. Start the round, build a fresh new 4/1 Tack Shooter (preferably just behind your Rings of Fire, and keep building 3/1 Tack Shooters (forget about the villages) and win. #'Ninja and Monkey Ace Strategy:' Buy a 0/4 Ninja and a 0-4 Monkey Ace. Use the Ninja's ability and simply when all MOAB's are onscreen use the Ace's Ground Zero ability. #'Sniper and Monkey Ace:' Similar to the above strategy, but use a 4-0 Sniper (Cripple MOAB) set to First target priority instead. Just as the line of MOABs are about to exit the track, use Ground Zero. #'Strategy 17:' Buy a 2/3 Village in the bend next to the windmill. Place a 3/2 Ice Tower on its right. Then spend all your cash by fitting in 2/3 Bomb Towers in the MIB's range. Once you have around 2000 cash, buy a 1/1 Spactory just before the Arctic Wind. #'Boomerang Strategy:' Keep on buying (3,0) Boomerang Towers until you have no money left. Place at least 5 in the place where it could aim at both near the entrance and also near the exit. After placing the > 5 over there, just place the rest anywhere on the map, as long as its range could aim for bloons in the track. Don't place them near the corners when it can't attack, otherwise you're wasting money. If you're not relaxed, buy more (3,0) Boomerang Towers as the round progresses. This should work, even if you don't buy the extra ones as the round progresses. #'Alternate Boomerang Strategy:' Put (2,4) Boomerang Monkeys along the straight part of the track and in order from the top boomerang to the bottom, upgrade them to the fourth tier upgrade. Finally, place an arctic wind (3,2 Ice Tower) near the square bend in the track and a (3,1) boomerang monkey next to it. Once the round starts, spam the ability button once the first MOAB gets to the first boomerang monkey. That should do the round. If you're not feeling good with just those towers, spam more (2,4) Boomerang monkeys and click the ability and that should do it. #'Sun God and Monkey Ace by EternalSage:' Get a 0/1 Monkey Village at the middle of the track. Put five 2/3 Monkey Aces near it. Get a 2/0 Super Monkey at the end of the track. Wait until you have enough money for Sun God then buy it. #'Mauler, Cluster, Riccohet, Arctic, Super.' Buy lots of 2/3 MOAB Maulers and set all to strong. Add 3/2 Cluster Bombs around the central corners. Get a few Glaive Riccochet with Sonic Boom plus one 3/2 Arctic Wind near the left of the right-most corner. During the big round, a Super Monkey at the center of the track and upgrade to 2/2, in any order, as soon as possible. You might like to see the gallery at the top of this page for a diagram of both my inital setup and my playing setup. No lives lost. #'Use 4 2/3 MOAB Maulers and a 2/4 dartling.' Use the dartling gun ability when the MOAB layer turns into ceramics,and be sure to micro off the other ceramics. If done correctly, you should have no lives lost. #Use 5-7 2/3 MOAB Maulers, a 2/3 village next to a 3/2 ice tower. Do whatever you want with the other money. #'put as many glaive ricochets as you can until you run out of money strategy.' starting from the last tunnel, put glaive riccochets (3/0) on both sides of the track until you run out of money. #All you need is two towers: 0/4 Ninja (Sabotage Supply Lines) and 0/4 Monkey Ace (Ground Zero). When you start the round, use the sabotage ability. This will slow the MOABs to the point where all the MOABs are on the screen. At this time, Ground Zero, Kill Blimps. Win. #'MOAB Maulers, rings of fire, laser''' (see picture above) Place 9 Maulers along the beginning of the track and set them on "Strong" in order to target MOABs and not the other balloons, then place 3 rings of fire to the right of the track to "digest" the balloons. I always use a 3/0 dartling gun to manually control the round just in case. Working Strategies (mobile) #'1. mobile only:' Use 2 Apache Dartships, both set to Pursuit mode #'2. Sam Wang( ):' Place 10 MOAB Maulers at the front (which will destroy the MOAB layer upon 2 hits), and spam 3/0 boomerang throwers a distance after until you run out of money. Unsure about why, towers appear much weaker in Bloons TD 5 iOS. 03:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) #'Strategy 3:' Upgrade two Monkey aces 2/4 and use ground zero when needed, that simple :) Obsolete Strategies #'Strategy 1:' Start with a Village (to lower the pricetag for towers) followed by 9 Apprentices. They must be placed VERY close together to fit. Upgrade each one 3 times on the second path. You will not have sufficient cash to do so but once the MOABs start coming in and the cash starts rolling, keep upgrading your Apprentices! (Not to a Monkey Master though). When you have finished upgrading them, start upgrading your village. #'Alternate strategy that works:'start with 1 village and 2 robo-monkeys. One robo-monkey needs to have its target priority changed to Strong then back to First after a while. #'Strategy 3:' Put a monkey village in the middle of the stage, and the put Technological Terror. Do what ever you want with the remaining money #'Strategy 4:' Build 2 Robo-monkeys at the start, and having around 4 at the end. Road spikes are essential for this strategy. #'Strategy 5:' Place 4 Boomerang Throwers (fully upgraded to Glaive Lords) in the first bend, so they have the track next to them on three sides. One or two bloons may leak, but only a few and they'll be blues at worst. Put a monkey village to decrease the cost of the upgrades and sell it after finish upgrading. note: does not work anymore #'Strategy 6:' Place unupgraded monkey aces all over the screen, don't change the path. This tactic only requires rank 12 and it also unlocks a lot of the upgrades for the monkey ace! #'Strategy 7:' First, put a 2-1 village in the center. Then get a 0-4 Technological Terror next to it, and put down as many spikes as you can afford. Use the Bloon Annihilation Ability when the M.O.A.B.s surround the Technological Terror. During the round, put as many Road Spikes as you can afford. You should have no leaks. #'Strategy 8 by Eviltom:' First put 2 super monkeys on the spot as shown below in Step 1. Next get a Monkey Village and place it on the spot as shown below in Step 2 . Upgrade the 1st Super Monkey to 3/2 ( Sun God) and the 2nd one to 2/2 ( Plasma Monkey), upgrade the monkey village to 2/0 too for extra speed and range as shown in Step 3 , Next click the start button ( Hotkey: Spacebar). When you get enough money , get a super monkey and place it in the spot as shown in Step 4,upgrade it to 0/2. When you get enough money , Upgrade it to 1/2 ( Laser Monkey ) and 2/2 ( Plasma Monkey ) as shown in Steps 5 and 6. #'Strategy 9 (called " The Robot, The Village, and The Spike"):' Put a monkey village in the middle of the stage, and the put Technological Terror. the Monkey village have both paths upgraded once and place the 3/2 upgraded Spike Factory at the top-right corner, between the 2 bloons' way. Use the Bloon Annihilation Ability when a MOAB reaches 70% of the track ( or when a Ceramic Bloon reaches the final tunnel ). You lose between 0-90 lives, based on your luck. #'Strategy 10:' (probably requires Tack Awesomiser) Buy a Monkey Village near the end, do not upgrade it. Next, place 2 spike factories in range of the village, upgrade both of them to 4/2. Finally, start the round, and wait. #'Strategy 11:' Buy 2 Robo Monkeys and a Dartling Gun upgraded 2-3. once done , Start The round and aim the gun at the MOABs. Then upgrade the robo monkeys. #'Strategy 12:' Simply place 4 spectres in any location. #'INSANE STRATEGY (works if you have Tack Awesomizer and/or Double Cash premium):' Spend all your money on Road Spikes. #'Lazy strategy' Simply spam monkey dart storms #'BTD5 MOAB Madness Minimal Towers Used, No Lives Lost' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzN3DElXtVo&list=PL7EC845C2B0BB3713&index=1&feature=plpp_video #'BTD5 MOAB Madness One Tower Type Challenge' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM2aHkR4lDs&list=PL7EC845C2B0BB3713&index=2&feature=plpp_video #'BTD5 MOAB Madness Five Epic Victories NO MONKEY VILLAGES!' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ddOScsQSlb0 #'BTD5 MOAB Madness THE EASIEST WAY' - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bDazSclscDa Category:Strategies